hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Nuhidor
(NOTE: The full content of this article is yet to be written/updated) Nuhidor is an original character created by WeinbergEnte alongside the creation of Zarka'il during October 2017, Season 3. Appearance ' Nuhidor is a ~1,85 meters/6 feet tall and 85-90 kg/~190 pound heavy, well trained and young looking man with dark, grey skin with a purple tone. He wears bandages with belts on his legs, other than that he has a purple shawl with small, purple glowing dots in it and a large, metallic glove/arm on his left arm, which has 2 purple glowing orbs inside it. Nuhidors ears are pointy and while half of his head is shaved, the other half shows dark, blue shimmering spiky hair. His eyes are fully purple with irises that appear to be white glowing rings with gaps in them. Nuhidors left forearm beneath the glove shows scar-like lines, as if the glove strained it. Generally, Nuhidor is a basic example of what the 'Nuhidian' race looks like, meaning members of this race are often seen with spiky hair, pointy ears, a different, mostly greyish skin tone and defined muscles. '''Backstory ' '''Origins Nuhidor was once part of the seraphs and acted as an 'ability blacksmith' (creator for magical abilities). The abilities were contained in shards and other runic stones, in order to obtain them later on, when needed. Nuhidor was constantly working on further skills and abilities to support his seraph allies. One day, the facility he worked in was stormed by Somnians, which made him panic and try to save and obtain as many shards as possible. Subconsciously, he picked up shards and stones that, if combined, had an unknown (but extremely efficient and overwhelming) effect and accidentally activated and obtained their abilities. His consciousness and body were shifted into one of the shards, trapping him inside it. The combination of abilities also led to a creation of a secondary world/dimension inside of the shard Nuhidor was caught in. Having faced the truth, Nuhidor experimented around with his new obtained abilities, still being inside his dimension. Over the course of hundreds of years, he developed more and more might, together with his glove (which does not have a defined name). During this time, Nuhidor was searching for the fitting catalyst to inhabit, an individual that would enable him to one day manifest and enter the physical world. The shard Nuhidor inhabited has been carried around or lost throughout the time, and even though Nuhidor could've decided to inhabit another individuals mind during these incidents, he decided not to. In the present century, Nuhidors shard was found by the corrupt excavation team which worked for the cult Zarka'il was forced to work in. The shard was given to one of the cult's members, which then gave Zarka'il the shard, to discard it. Nuhidor was somewhat able to observe the outside situation, especially when Zarka'il obtained the shard, which made Nuhidor see his circumstances and burdens. Regarding Zarka'ils actual desires (finding a way to free himself from sin), Nuhidor took the chance and made Zarka'il visit him in his dreams, where he then offered Zarka'il promised power and support, in exchange of becoming a catalyst for Nuhidor. As Zarka'il accepted the deal, Nuhidor let his magic influence him, which turned him into a Nuhidian/member of the Nuhidian race. He then led Zarka'il to a near cave, created a shrine through which he could let his magic channel and turned Zarka'il into the massive monster he is to this day. The obsessiveness and determination Zarka'il pursues his goal with is of high importance for Nuhidor, because only with the promise of more power, Nuhidor is able to give Zarka'il tasks that he can go after in the physical world, the world that Nuhidor cannot enter yet. Nuhidors mental dimension When Nuhidor got caught inside the shard, the combination of abilities he activated also created a dimension inside of it. This dimension cannot be entered from the outside, it is only possible (for Zarka'il) to enter it by falling asleep. No matter if the individual would've dreamed or not, if their mind is inhabited by Nuhidor, they will always be taken to the dimension during sleep, but on a non-physical level. In this dimension, time appears to go by slower, while in the physical world, it is passing faster. Nuhidor was able to change the 'location' of the dimension by inhabiting another catalyst, but without manifesting into the physical world, he cannot leave the dimension. The dimension appears as a gigantic field/space of mist while being surrounded in space/universe of purple nebula and stars. The dimension never changes and has no actual limit, so Nuhidor mostly does not travel wide distances inside of it, since it makes no sense. Even though Nuhidor does not actually physically exist, he can influence Zarka'il and his powers almost freely. The Nuhidian race ''' Seeking for further ways of developing magic more efficiently for his catalysts (In this case Zarka'il)(and probably himself), Nuhidor created a new race, the Nuhidian race, throughout the time in the shard. Everyone who is influenced by Nuhidors magic will automatically turn into a Nuhidian. Every Nuhidian individual generally has a greater potential for magic and developing magic. In addition to that, they have defined muscles almost every time, as well as a different, paler, either blue or purple toned skin tone, (sometimes), changed eye colors and spiky hair (which will naturally stay upwards by a bit). Not every time, but sometimes Nuhidians can also have sharp teeth. The form and number of sharp teeth can vary. When becoming Nuhidian, an individual can become one of 2 types: either a slightly unchanged build with massive stamina, or a massive, bulky build with a lot of raw strength (like Zarka'il, who however gained additional supernatural physical strength on top of it). Regarding nutrition, the race is also adjusted to building up muscles easier, because their bodies don't apply the eaten fat and sugar as significantly as usual. The contrary side of this is, that they often tend to have greater hunger, especially the massive type. '''Nuhidors goal Nuhidor got caught while the ancient war was still ongoing, which lead to him being one of the very few seraphs that exist today, however without having experienced the disappearance of his brethren. Thus, Nuhidor seeks knowledge for how his kind disappeared but furthermore wants to enable himself to seek this knowledge and similar factors himself, instead of using Zarka'il as a way to move around. Because of that, Nuhidor wants to manifest himself one day and enter the physical world. He collects energy for his manifestation by (secretly) taking a portion of the magical potency that Zarka'il drains from his opponents. Nuhidor is aware of Zarka'ils greed for power, thus he intentionally does not tell him about his planned manifestation. Capabilities and Powers General capabilities Nuhidor developed unfathomable power and might throughout time in the shard. Being an ability blacksmith, Nuhidor is able to evolve, develop, and even create new abilities from nothing but his magical powers. Depending on how complex the created abilities are, the process of 'smithing' them will take longer. Furthermore is Nuhidor not only able to freely create powers/abilities but partially even objects. This can stretch from small and big weapons to probably even greater constructs (like buildings). The creation of objects takes a lot longer than creating abilities. Other capabilities of Nuhidor are long-range teleportations, and (probably) the nullification of all physical impact. Nuhidor does not directly use any melee or ranged weapons, however, his glove suffices for that use. Nuhidor (while being inside the mental dimension) will not directly die when his catalyst is destroyed or killed. He is able to shift the dimension into another, close object. If Zarka'il would die, Nuhidor would still last 'inside his brain', taking the brain as an object to exist in/as a catalyst. Not only can Nuhidor exist past Zarka'ils death, but it actually enables Zarka'ils consciousness to stay inside of the dimension instead of disappearing entirely when dying, meaning throughout the time Zarka'il is dead, his consciousness/spirit lasts in the dimension, where he is able to communicate with Nuhidor (just like in a dream), and possibly gain additional powers (if Nuhidor wants to). It is not yet decided if Nuhidor is supposed to be capable of reviving Zarka'ils corpse after he dies. Nuhidors glove The glove, which is Nuhidors greatest creation throughout the years, does not directly have a name, but concepts for the name are 'Allgrasp' or 'Omnigrasp', which refers to the capabilities of the glove. With it, Nuhidor is able to target, and then hold and compress anything, which is controlled by his will. Anything, if it is not too extremely overly large, can be (either quickly or slowly, depending on density and size) compressed (and crushed) into a small sphere. The bigger and denser an object is, the more heat will be generated when compressing it into a smaller form. This heat can get so great, that surroundings easily vaporize. It would take extreme efforts, but Nuhidor could potentially target the entirety of Ciers world/planet, and slowly crush it. Depending on what Nuhidor is willing to target, the glove can get extremely precise, as it is able to compress even small features of an overall bigger piece (e.g. clothes/jewelry on a human, tires of a car, individual organs inside of a living being, etc.). At the beginning of using the glove, Nuhidor does not instantly start to compress, he only fixates/holds a target in its place, making them immovable. Very strong individuals can try to slowly resist it, but Nuhidor can simply build up more pressure to countermeasure that. A single but minor weakness the glove has is that during the compression of something, new targets cannot be pressurized as well, meaning Nuhidor has to stop the process and restart with a bigger amount of targets. Personality Nuhidor is well aware of his powers, in almost any situation, he stays relaxed, cold and concentrated, because (at least in his beliefs) there is absolutely nothing he has to fear. Apart from that, his mood slightly changes when there are easily achievable possibilities to succeed further in his goal, which lets him get more dramatic and agitated. Nuhidors mood entirely changes when his catalyst, Zarka'il, is in great danger and close to dying. In this case, Nuhidor will actually start to panic and shout at Zarka'il, trying to prevent any possible actions that can furthermore increase the danger. This comes from the fact that Nuhidor is extremely dependent on Zarka'il as a catalyst, and wants to keep this state as long as needed, instead of being thrown back into a lifeless, non-moving shell. = Category:Supporting Characters